


His Fate, Her Hands

by ScrawlingStories



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Everyone Lives/Golden Ending AU, Gen, Nathan Gets Redemption/The Help That He Needed/Deserved AU, kind of. on how Nathan felt/feels about Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrawlingStories/pseuds/ScrawlingStories
Summary: She held the entirety of his fate within her delicate hands.
Relationships: Kate Marsh & Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 4





	His Fate, Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> (So this is actually a tiny excerpt from a much, m u c h longer fic I currently have in the works, but it'll be a while before That beast ever sees the light of day, so...  
> In the meantime I've been having a Lot of redemption!Nathan & Kate feels, and I just really liked how this particular part came out so it's getting posted as its own separate entity here Because I Can, lol~)

He hadn’t even been able to look at her, during the trials. 

He didn’t deserve to. 

He’d made her suffer _so_ much, and yet she’d still managed to survive through it all. 

She deserved nothing less than to testify against him and have him sentenced to a life behind bars, where he could never hurt anyone the way he had hurt her again. 

_That_ was what he deserved. 

He was ready for it, to hear her finally tell her story to those who would believe her, to tear him apart piece by piece for all the evils he’d committed against her, to get her long-overdue justice. 

But when her voice finally spoke through the suffocating air of the courtroom, soft and small and scared but  _ strong, _ her words were not barbed weapons aimed at his chest with intent to rip him to shreds, but rather a final lifeline cast to raise him from the murky depths that had threatened to crush him for as long as he could remember. 

She saw not an irredeemable monster sitting in the chair before her, but a boy: sad, sick, manipulated, abused—and deserving of a second chance. 

She held the entirety of his fate within her delicate hands, and instead of vengeance, she chose mercy. 

Forgiveness. 

_ Redemption. _

He would never be able to repay the debt he owed to her.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh I'm just. So Soft for the concept of Kate being an instrumental (heh) part of Nathan's long, long, l o n g path to redemption & recovery & healing and just,,, TwT oof, anyways lol~


End file.
